


From the Personal Log of Ensign Lisle Okafor (Five Drabbles)

by CptDorkery



Series: Lisle Okafor [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptDorkery/pseuds/CptDorkery
Summary: Introducing Lisle Okafor, infamous criminal and murderer, who began his killing spree on the Enterprise. The series will try to present him as a normal, slightly selfish person who slowly loses control to his murderous impulses.This work is comprised of five drabbles, all based on a list of prompts I found on Tumblr (posted by theweasleysredhair), which set up Okafor's state of mind as he begins his romantic relationship with Hoshi Sato.And by "drabbles," I mean exactly one hundred words. This little writing experiment took a lot more effort than I thought it would.Nobody is killed in this work. But they may in future works (although all canon characters will be ok).





	From the Personal Log of Ensign Lisle Okafor (Five Drabbles)

 

**From the Personal Log of Ensign Lisle Okafor**

 

Please Don't Leave Me

**April 1, 2151**

Today I was posted to the Enterprise. I will of course perform my duties to the best of my ability and without mental reservation... but I really don't want to be here. Because Julia doesn't want me to be here.

I was afraid this would happen. She knew I was a Starfleet officer and that I would eventually be posted off-planet. She said she would be fine with it.

Finally the call came... and her tears broke my soul. I'm not a poet; that's the best way I can describe it.

This is not an auspicious start of my tour.

 

 

Are You Kidding Me Right Now?

**April 5, 2151**

 

I'm starting to fit in with my fellow officers already on post, and my bunkmate and I seem to have reached a tentative understanding of one another. Everything should be going great as we finish preparations for Enterprise's maiden voyage, and it would be, if only the Julia situation hadn't gotten worse. Much worse.

She demanded that I come see her today, right freaking now, and that if I couldn't find a way that it meant I didn't love her.

Seriously? I understand that she is having a rough time, but I don't think I can handle this right now.

 

 

I'm Going to Kill You!

**April 17, 2151**

I broke up with Julia. This is killing me, it really is, but I think it is for the best. I told her that we can talk about getting back together when the ship gets back from Kronos (or is it _Qo'noS_ ), but right now I need to focus on the mission.

She did not appreciate being called a distraction. She described, very vividly, what she would do to me if I ever showed my face around her again.

I love that woman. Loved. I don't know. But it is obvious that I am going to have to move on.

 

 

You Did All of This For Me?

**May 2, 2151**

It's been a few weeks since anything remotely interesting happened on this ship, and I'm spending my time people watching. I should be socializing, but I've been feeling a little bleh since the break-up.

Yesterday I was watching a couple in the mess and saw Crewman Santig shyly hand Ramirez a Padd. I don't know what was on it, but Ramirez was as happy as I've ever seen anyone.

It made me realize that Julia and I – well, lets just say that neither of us ever did anything as nice as what Santig did for Ramirez. Whatever it was.

 

 

I Made My Baby Cry

**May 3, 2151**

Ok, I'm a jackass. I admit it. I hurt Julia. She needed reassurance that I loved her and wanted her and needed her, and instead I threw her away the moment she became a nuisance.

I miss her, but I think even more I just miss being in a relationship. Which means that I probably didn't love her. At least not for her. I loved the way she made me feel. Dick move, Okafor.

So I think I probably shouldn't date anyone until I get my head-shit straightened out.

Even if Hoshi Sato has been giving me the eye lately.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to write a lot more of Lisle Okafor. I may experiment with different styles and formats, but I promise to try to keep the stories consistent with one another.
> 
> And no, I'm not going to kill off Hoshi.


End file.
